


Please stop, please stop, your scaring me.

by Nadiahilkerfan



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Amity Centric, Angst and Feels, F/F, Panic Attacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:47:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25606849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nadiahilkerfan/pseuds/Nadiahilkerfan
Summary: Fear.That’s what Amity thinks she is feeling.It would explain everything, the tightness in her chest, her heartbeat in her ears.But she doesn’t think that word is right.It doesn’t feel right.OrOr, Amity is terrified and can only find solace in her literal saviors arms, one Luz Noceda
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda, Lumity - Relationship
Comments: 5
Kudos: 405





	Please stop, please stop, your scaring me.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow this is one of my shortest fanfics
> 
> But somehow the most angsty
> 
> Also the first time I’ve written like this

_Fear._

__

__

_That’s what Amity thinks she is feeling._

_It would explain everything, the tightness in her chest, her heartbeat in her ears._

_But she doesn’t think that word is right._

It doesn’t feel right. 

__

__

She tries to think of other words to describe her scenario, as the imposter advances closer.

She thinks the monster is saying something, but the sound of her blood rushing is to loud to hear over.

She takes a step back.

Then another.

Then Principal Bump is their.

Shouting something, saying something.

Should she be running?

She can’t tell.

But her legs won’t move.

She keeps trying to think of words to describe herself.

Alarm seems to tame. _Definitely not the viscous stabbing she feels in her chest._

Horror seems to real? Like she’s their and present.

But she doesn’t feel present.

She doesn’t really feel anything.

_Except this feeling she can’t identify._

It’s not until Principal bump Drops to the floor, drained of life and soul, looking inches away from death, did her brain finally make the connection.

_Panic._

_Amity is panicking._

It’s the pure and devoted panic that swarms her brain, that causes her to try and defend herself.

But the beast opens its mouth. 

And Amity slowly feels her life draining from the very depths of her soul.

_Until nothing._

.

.

.

.

_AIR._

_She feels air in her lungs._

_She feels her heart start to pound._

_And ringing in her ears._

She can vaguely hear voices over the ringing, some familiar, some not.

_Luz._

_She can hear Luz._

_She can’t breath._

It was true. The breath that was so natural felt clogged and sputtered.

Her chest moved uneasily, and when she tried to stand the room spun so fast she could see stars.

_Those are pretty, why don’t they stay?_

_Someone please stay..._

Their is black spots in her vision, that disappear after blinking a few times.

The ringing soon dissipates. But her breathing does not calm down.

She glances around the room.

_Too many people._

_Anyone could be an imposter._

Waiting for her.

Prowling.

Patiently stalking until she was weak, ready to finish the job and suck the life out of her.

_She needed to run._

And so she did.

She ran right out of the room.

Out Into the empty hallway.

_So quiet_

_So big._

She needed space but not too much, but knew her body would soon start to fail again.

It was only the rush of adrenaline allowing her to move right now.

Soon that would be over.

She spied a dark, tucked away corner near to her right.

_Perfect._

She thinks she walks over and curls into a ball.

But she starts to loose memories as quick as they form.

Images brush by, thought slip throughs,

She imagines her brain is like an hourglass.

And the memories are the sand.

Carelessly falling through without a care.

She thinks she is crying.

She can’t tell.

_She can’t feel._

She needs someone.

_But who?_

Time goes by, but nothing recollects,

She feels vibration on the floor.

_Maybe it’s the imposter combing back to fulfill her mission._

_No that’s wrong._

_These are too light._

The steps pick up the pace, she is barely aware of her voice being called.

_She can’t see._

The tears mask her vision, and then dizziness causes the room to spin uncontrollably.

The voice becomes louder.

Until the voice stops.

Seconds later she feels pressure from everywhere.

_No, no._

_It’s too much._

_She’s choking._

Amity tries to fight the pressure, the arms that bind her.

But they only grip on tighter.

It is only when she smells a whiff of Spices and vanilla does her mind start to settle.

She relaxes her body, and the ringing starts to fade.

The room has stopped spinning, and she can finally breath without pain.

She closes her eyes and makes herself utter one word.

“Luz.”

_It is enough._

Luz understands.

_Thank you, thank you._

Luz holds her close and sways back and forth, not letting go, never letting go.

She calms her down and her mind doesn’t stray.

Amity can clear the panic, and blink the tears away

_Thank you, thank you._

_Someone stayed._

**Author's Note:**

> Hope u liked this
> 
> Kudos if u ship Lumity
> 
>   
> 🔥 🔥 🔥 🔥 🔥 🔥 🔥 🔥 🔥 🔥 🔥 🔥  
> 👇👇👇👇👇👇👇👇👇👇👇👇👇👇👇👇  
> Also this is completely unrelated but if you guys could check out my newly Posted Ultimate Tag fanfic it would make my day. It’s literally the 2 of its fandom so that’s almost a guarantee it won’t be read and I worked hard on it and *blegh.
> 
> I have officially resorted to the crummiest of advertisements and I am only slightly regretful. 
> 
> I owning up to it.
> 
> Cause that fanfic will top like 6000 something words and I worked hard
> 
> Thank you
> 
> Much love to all of u and thank u for leaving kudos ❤️❤️


End file.
